


Nuestras Cartas

by NerudaSwing



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: In a world where the marriage has its own rules, Infidelity, Letters, M/M, Metal cages, Nazis, Sad story until the end, Same-Sex Marriage, Violence, World War II
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerudaSwing/pseuds/NerudaSwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambientado en la Segunda Mundial. Thor y Loki están casados, pero Thor tiene que ir a pelear en la guerra, así que Loki lo espera. Se escriben cartas. En un mundo donde el matrimonio se da una sola vez en la vida, con la persona que se quiera y no se puede disolver hasta que uno de los dos muera. Si hay infidelidad, aunque sea un rumor, a esa persona se le apedreará hasta morir o se le encerrará en una caja de acero y se le arrojará al mar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

Loki se queda mirando a la hoja que tiene enfrente, sobre la mesa de madera. Indeciso de que adjetivo usar, tal vez la palabra amor o la palabra pasión. Loki no es un hombre que habla mucho, pero Loki soltaba su elocuencia en el papel. Y sólo para Thor.

Lo que ellos sentían el uno para el otro era puro y sencillo.  
"Otra vez me levanto de mi cama solo. ¿Cuándo volverás? No quiero una excusa, quiero una fecha. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te envío alguna medicina? ¿Quieres comida? ¿O dulces? ¿Qué estás comiendo allá afuera? Quiero abrazarte y mostrarte de todo lo que la guerra nos ha privado.  
Quiero que mis abrazos..."  
Y Loki dudaba en que palabra confiar para decorar su carta.  
Pasión sonaría muy acalorado y amor muy trillado. Dios, ¿Thor como estaría? ¿Tendría frío? ¿Calor? ¿Miedo?  
Dios y sus guerras.

Desde que Loki y Thor se casaron, su relación no sería más secreto. Esa relación que se ocultaba desde que eran niños, desde el hecho de compartir helados hasta el hecho de compartir una misma sábana.

"Quiero que mis abrazos te inunden y te susurren lo tanto que he llorado. Quiero que sepas que te extraño.  
La política azota las calles, hasta a los vecinos. Es horrible y tedioso. Ayer horneé pan, pero no creció. Así que tuve que ir a la panadería. No me he podido comprar una radio, son muy caras. Sólo tengo para comer. No me estoy quejando, sólo quiero que sepas que no sé cómo es la guerra oficialmente. Vivo de la tertulia.

¿Es verdad que han conseguido a niños sin padres? ¿Vagando por ahí? ¿Y las banderas nazi? ¿Has quemado una? He visto algunas por fotos y me han dicho que lo gris del fondo de la bandera es rojo también. ¿Son inteligentes esos alemanes? ¿Cómo es Francia? ¿Has aprendido algo? Me han dicho que su comida no llena mucho el estómago, ¿es cierto?"  
Y Loki se rio. La carta parecía un monólogo de alguien loco. Alguien fastidiado. Loki se terminó el café.

"Desde que me fui de Illinois, lo que más extraño es la comida de mi mamá. Es algo que me da hambre de tan sólo pensarlo. Thor, ¿a ti qué te da hambre?"


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor responde.

Illinois? Loki no había hablado de Illinois desde que se mudaron a Inglaterra. Londres era la tierra natal de Thor, y ahí quedaba cerca la herrería de su tío. Ahí vivirían después de casarse y adoptarían un niño o niña. Los que quisiera Loki.

"¿Te acuerdas del parque que quedaba cerca de tu casa? ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Cuántas veces empezamos a pensar en la legalización de nuestros derechos? ¿Nuestra vida juntos? Estábamos en primaria, yo en sexto grado y tú en cuarto. Tenías una camisa marrón con un overol gris y tenías el pelo recién cortado. Tu papá te lo había cortado. No te gustaba el corte pero yo lo amaba. Te regalé un helado de chocolate, te reíste y me dijiste que te gustaban los helados de vainilla, me disculpé, me comí ese de chocolate y te quise comprar uno de vainilla, pero no tenía más dinero. Tú reíste y compraste el de vainilla. Nos la pasamos riendo toda la tarde porque me quedé sin dinero ese día, el disparo me salió por la culata.

Eso me da hambre.

Recordarte me da hambre.

Ven y déjame comerte."

Cerró la hoja por la mitad. Guardó el lápiz desafilado y roto en su bolsillo. La carta estaba en un bolsillo inferior de la pierna derecha. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Loki?  
¿Debía decirle a cuántos había matado?  
¿Que de hecho sí había quemado algunas banderas?  
¿Que sí extrañaba los sándwiches de atún que preparaba Loki?

Esto era mejor. No decirle lo malo. Resumirlo todo.  
"Comemos lo suficiente. Las francesas son muy amigables con nosotros, tal vez demasiado; pero en estas fechas, los abrazos son bien recibidos. Nada de qué preocuparse, amor. Saben que estoy casado.  
¿Crees que les dará envidia?  
¿Saber que eres mucho más hermoso que ellas?  
¿Saber que el matrimonio contigo durará toda la vida?

Creo que eso es lindo.  
Jodidamente lindo.  
Verte todas las mañanas.  
Dios, eso es hermoso, Loki. Cómo odio tener que perdérmelo ahora."

Ahora estaba en un momento tranquilo. Estaban en un pequeño pueblo francés, era de noche, pero aún se oía, en la distancia, tiroteos del día D. Quería abrazar a Loki. Decirle que no llorara más. Que no era necesario.

"Ahora dime tú, Loki.  
¿Qué haces por las mañanas para estar tranquilo?  
¿Qué cocinas?

¿Qué haces para quitarte el hambre?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los comentarios y kudos son bien recibidos! Gracias por leer!


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirulín, pin pon, pirulín pin pon...

Loki a veces no esperaba que le llegara la correspondencia. Loki iba a la oficina de correos cuando la necesidad era muy grande.  
Agarrando el bus, Loki pensó en la censura de las cartas. La manera en que agarraban las tijeras y cortaban las partes explícitas en las cartas, distanciando aún más el contacto humano.  
A los editores no les dolía.

Qué bueno que Thor es hijo del juez. Del juez Odín, el supremo señor de la justicia londinense. Hombre poderoso y que consideraba a Loki como su hijo. Hombre que pasa por encima de la censura de cartas.

Pero no por encima de la guerra.  
Aun teniendo el poder que tenía, Thor fue a sacrificarse por el bien mayor.

A partir de los 18 tenías la obligación de ir a la guerra, pero Loki no fue por ser, en la relación, la persona quién se dispondría a tener hijos; así que, Loki a los 19, no tendría esa obligación.  
Loki pensaba en todos esos jóvenes sacrificando sus vidas por los desdenes de un loco maniático, tanto alemanes como ingleses y afines, serían muy muy jóvenes.  
Nada es justo.

Loki llega a la oficina de correos y saluda a Sif, su amiga y encargada de las correspondencias. Abre la carta, al terminar de leerla se ríe e invita a Sif a tomar café.  
Al terminar la tarde, Loki se siente muy solo.  
Sif está en su casa, sin marido, pero tiene un perro que la acompaña por las noches. Pirulín.

¿Ves, Thor?  
¿Viste que había que comprar un perro cuando te lo dije?  
Se decía Loki fregando los platos.  
Loki se fue al baño y se miró al espejo.  
Tenía el pelo corto, pero se había empezado a enrular en la nuca.  
Estaba un poco despeinado, así que trató de peinarse con la mano, pero no funcionó, el mechón estaba aglutinado con cera para peinar. Se quitó la ropa y se metió a bañar.  
Solo.  
Endemoniadamente solo.

Más le vale a Thor comprar ese puto perro cuando vuelva, carajo.

¿Qué era lo que le daba hambre a Loki?

Sándwiches de atún.  
Pero el atún estaba escaso hoy en día, por la guerra. Todo iba para los soldados.

Bueno, entonces...

Thor.  
¿Pero qué, exactamente?

Oh, ya sabía.  
Le encantaba cuando Thor lo abrazaba por atrás mientras estudiaba álgebra.  
Dios, eso sí que era grato.

Sólo ese abrazo y esos labios en la oreja.  
Sólo ese gesto tan propio e íntimo.

Loki, al terminar de vestirse, tomó té y escribió en una ficha.  
"Abrazos de Thor"  
"No te olvides de los abrazos de Thor"

Ya sabía que escribir para mañana.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki responde.

"No me tientes, Thor.

No me hagas escribir lo mucho que quiero que me cojas.

Es en serio, ¡no te rías!  
¡No te atrevas, bastardo retorcido!

Dios, cómo te amo.

SIf te manda saludos.  
Aún usa el pelo largo, Thor.  
La gente la mira raro, sabes que ahora se usa corto. Pero tú sabes cómo es Sif.  
Pirulín tiene moquillo.  
Ya le recomendé ir al veterinario, pero el veterinario también se fue allá a luchar.

¿Será que la guerra se llevará todo lo que vale la pena?

Ni se te ocurra dejarme.  
No tengo con qué distraerme, Thor.  
Con las clases suspendidas, no tengo mucho de qué ocuparme.  
Madre no me responde mis cartas.  
¿Qué le habrá pasado?  
Padre me envió un telegrama de que se mudaron a Florida por cuestiones económicas. Así que tengo que ver que me pongo a hacer, Thor. Soy su único hijo, necesito ayudarlos.

No he sabido más de ellos.

Cuéntame más sobre la guerra, ¡quiero saber!

¿Sabes a cuanto está la casa que queríamos comprar?  
¡A dos mil libras!  
¡¿Qué les pasa?!  
¡Nadie puede comprar una casa tan cara!

Bueno, volviendo a tu pregunta,  
¿Sabes qué me da hambre?

Tus manos en mis caderas.  
Mientras me pones en la cama.  
Y mi cabello me cubre la cara al despeinarse.

Tus manos cuando me cosquillean.  
Cuando nos tocamos las manos.  
Siempre tienes las manos muy calientes, lo sé porque siempre te quejas cuando tocas mis pies fríos.

Me encanta cuando me abrazas cuando estudio.  
¿Sabías que tus abrazos hacen que llore cuando me miro solo en el espejo?  
No quería que lo supieras.

Pero bueno, ahora lo sabes.  
Sabes que te amo sin remedio.  
Sabes que no tengo amigos, Thor, nunca lo he hecho.  
Sólo te tengo a ti.

Tú me tienes entre tus manos.  
No me dejes caer.  
Soy tuyo, Thor."


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif también es víctima de la época.

"Thor, entiendo que estés en la guerra, ¿pero por qué no me respondes?  
¿Te has olvidado de mí?

¿Qué ha pasado?  
¿Estás enfermo?  
No me dejes así.

Bueno, Thor, estoy preocupado por Sif.  
Esta tarde oí unos gritos en la calle, salí a ver que era.  
Dios, Thor, era Sif.

Eran tres hombres que la agarraban. Ella gritaba tanto que la gente salió de sus casas a ver qué pasaba

Le decían prostituta.  
Puta barata.  
Púdrete.  
Chupa nazis.  
Traidora.  
Zorra.  
Estúpida imbécil.

Y ahí entendí lo que pasaba.  
Se había acostado con un nazi que venía infiltrado.  
Traté de detenerlos, pero eran demasiados.  
Yo también grité.  
Agarraron tijeras de cortar grama y le cortaron el cabello, Thor.  
No podía dejar de llorar con ella.  
¿Cómo podían odiarla tanto?  
¡Fue sólo una noche!

Le pasaban máquinas de afeitar y le raspaban el cuero cabelludo.  
Un hombre falló y le cortó un pedazo de oreja.  
¡¿Y crees que se detuvo?!  
¡No!

¡Siguió aún teniendo a una niña llorando y rogando en sus brazos!

¡Thor, vente!  
¡Thor!

¡Quiero alguien a quien de verdad le importe y me escuche!  
¡Odio llorar sobre papel!

Necesito tus abrazos.  
Vuelve a mí."


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡¿Dónde está Thor?!

"¡¿Thor, por qué no me respondes?!  
¡¿Por qué?!  
¡¿Qué pasó?!

¡Thor!  
¡Estoy desesperado!

Sif no sale de su casa.  
Thor, ¿Dónde estás?  
Me niego a pensar lo peor.  
¡Me rehúso!

Thor. Thor.  
Veo a las vecinas preocupadas. Ya llegan las actas de defunción.

Thor, no he podido dormir.  
No quiero pensar que...

¡No!  
No, ¡Thor, yo sé que tú estás afuera!  
¡Vivo!

¡Ven ya!  
¡Ha pasado una semana!"


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif conoce a Fandral.

"Loki, seguro Thor estará ocupado. O no le llegarán las cartas" dijo mirándolo a los ojos.  
"Sif, ya van dos semanas que llevo escribiéndole a nadie" Loki lloraba en el cuello de Sif.

Sif había aceptado recibir a Loki esa tarde. Aún tenía la cabeza destruida, estaba cicatrizando, pero aún se veía atroz. Sif abrió la puerta porque confiaba en Loki.

"¿Quieres torta que hice? Es de zanahoria" dijo sonriendo separándose de Loki y limpiándole las lágrimas.  
"Por favor" dijo Loki limpiándose con su blusa blanca.

Loki no había mencionado nada, pero afuera de la casa de Sif habían escrito con pintura roja evásticas y palabras horrorosas.

"Loki, ¿quieres jugo de naranja?" Preguntó desde la cocina.  
"Si, por favor."

Loki miraba por la ventana tratando de no pensar en Thor.

"Ven y ayúdame, Fandral" escuchó desde la puerta blanca de la cocina.

¿Fandral?

"Oh, Loki, él es Fandral, mi sobrino. Viene de Essex."  
"Buenas tardes" dijo el joven saliendo de la cocina con vasos llenos de jugo de naranja.  
Era rubio, alto y delgado. De ojos claros y boca fina.

"Buenas tardes. Gusto en conocerte" exclamó Loki al darle la mano.  
El joven le dio el jugo a Loki y Sif le dio la torta.

Todos se sentaron en los muebles de tela verde. El joven se peinó con las manos y Sif cruzó las piernas. Le dijo a Fandral:

"Su esposo fue a la guerra. No le ha respondido más sus cartas, está preocupado" dijo Sif tomándose su vaso.  
"Me imagino, tía" dijo el joven mirando a Loki.  
"¿Cuántos años tienes, Fandral? No deberías---"  
"Tengo 17, señor. Todavía no puedo ser reclutado" dijo tajante, masticando un pedazo de pastel.  
"Oh, ya entiendo" dijo Loki buscando su reloj de bolsillo entre sus pantalones marrones. Quería salir de la situación cortante, pues, como ya se sabía, Loki era un hombre dificultoso para hacer relaciones nuevas.

"Se hace tarde, Sif. El pastel estuvo estupendo. Tienes que darme la receta" dijo abrazándola.  
"Claro que sí, tonto. Ah, espera, tengo que ir a buscarte algo, espera aquí con Fandral" Sif se dio la media vuelta dejando ver su vestido lavanda a la merced del viento hasta desaparecer.

Loki se volteó a ver a Fandral, para tratar de hablar, pero éste ya estaba al nivel de su oreja, y le susurró:

"Lo que no te hace tu esposo, te lo haré yo"  
Y le lamió el cuello.

Loki se quedó pasmado.  
¿Qué acaba de pasar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandral es un loquirijillo.


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hasta pensar en Thor le daba pena..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se van a poner un poco gráficas aquí, así que por favor, considérense advertidos.

Loki llegó a su casa aterrado.  
Dejó el cuaderno de recetas de Sif en la mesa de su sala.  
Se quitó la camisa.  
Se dejó los pantalones con los tirantes caídos a los lados. Buscó su lápiz y escribió en la ficha que esperaba en la mesa:  
"Cuidado con Fandral"  
"¿Decirle a Sif?"  
"¿A Thor?"

La ficha ya estaba escrita hasta los bordes con frases como:  
"¿Dónde está Thor?"  
"¿Se habrá muerto?"  
"Comprar leche y lechuga"  
"Buscar empleo en..."  
"Thor"

Fue a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sacó la jarra con agua fría, se sirvió en un vaso, lo bebió.  
Cuando ya estaba por quitarse los pantalones para bañarse, alguien tocó la puerta.  
Ya eran las 7, ¿quién podría ser?

Loki se pone una camiseta blanca rápidamente y va a abrir la puerta.  
Era Fandral.

Loki abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, cerró la puerta, pero Fandral la paró con un pie.

"Oye, no seas así. Déjame darte lo que te mereces" dijo empujando fuertemente la puerta y cerrándola con cuidado.

"¿Dónde está Sif?" Dijo mirándolo enojado.  
"Esa perra está dormida. Se droga con morfina, no molestará en un bien rato, amor. Ven, quiero olerte" y alzó los brazos para recibirlo.  
Loki lo miró como si el joven hubiera perdido la cordura. Que agallas tan burdas tenía el imbécil para venir aquí a pedir tal brutalidad.

"Piérdete, estoy casado. No le llegas ni a los talones a Thor, infeliz. Niñito igualado desubicado. Lárgate y no saldrás herido, Fandral." Dijo Loki parado erguido sin temor alguno. Loki le llevaba dos años, pero Fandral era musculoso en su flacura. Loki fue criado para no mostrar debilidad alguna a sus enemigos, pues su madre era una mujer muy valerosa.  
Loki no sabía lo de la morfina, pero no le sorprendía, ni juzgaría a Sif, no podía culparla.

"¿Herido? Mira, Loki. Así es como están las cosas: tú eres un hombre solo. So-lo. Quiero que lo entiendas bien, Loki. Porque después de que te tenga pidiendo más, no recordarás esta necesidad que tu amado esposo te hizo pasar"  
Dijo pasando más adentro de la casa, alcanzando a Loki.

Loki no retrocedió. "Fandral, no sé cuál sea la impresión que tienes de mí, pero estás muy equivocado sí crees que me voy a involucrar con alguien tan incrédulo como tú, niño. Vete. Ve-te" dijo empujando a Fandral contra la pared con firmeza. Loki no se iba a dejar someter por un mocoso fuera de lugar. Ni hoy ni nunca.

"Bueno, supongo que tendré que hacerlo por las malas, ¿no?" Dijo Fandral subiendo por la pared amarillo claro. Fandral golpeó a Loki en la quijada, sacándolo de equilibrio. Loki cayó de golpe en la alfombra beige con los ojos blancos de repente. El golpe lo agarró desprevenido.

Sintió que alguien se le montó encima y le empezó a subir la camiseta. Loki se mareó del golpe, estaba atolondrado.  
"Pero que lindos pezones tienes, Loki. Thor es muy afortunado, ¿no lo crees?" Y empezó a morderle el pezón izquierdo.  
Loki gritó y, fuera de foco, trató de alzarle varios golpes. Fandral le dio una cachetada muy fuerte.

"Quieto, Loki. No querrás que muerda demasiado, ¿verdad?" Dijo con malicia, desabrochando el cinturón de cuero negro de Loki.

"Déjame, maldito. Mi esposo es hijo de Odín, lo vas a lamentar" dijo tratando de agarrar aire, ignorando la lengua de Fandral en su ropa interior.

"Y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra. Relájate, voy a quitarte el interior." Loki se avispó y se retorció más, haciéndole imposible la acción a Fandral.

"¡Dios, Loki, cálmate! No es nada que no te haya hecho Thor. No hay que decírselo a nadie. Te voy a cachetear, por ser mal chico conmigo" dijo con un puchero.  
Lo cacheteó 6 veces más. Pero Loki no cedió.

"Ya tienes la cara roja, Loki. No quiero tener que golpearte de nuevo. Deja que pase" le dijo besándole la parte inferior del pene.

"Nunca. Además, Thor besa mejor que tú, mosca muerta" dijo mirando la pared.

"Pero te aseguro que Thor te prepara antes de metértelo, Loki, y si sigues hablando, créeme que yo no tendré tanta delicadeza, lindo" y después de ahí, empezó a metérselo en la boca.

Loki solo decía "no".

Sólo se escuchaba el sonido mojado de la mamada. Era nefasto y húmedo hasta la inconsciencia.  
Loki agarró los cabellos lacios de Fandral y, a propósito, le hizo atragantarse.  
Fandral golpeó ácidamente con la yema de los dedos la nalga derecha de Loki. Loki gimió del dolor o del placer forzado.  
Ni él sabía.

Fandral surgió y dijo: "Así que te excita que te golpeen. ¿Quién lo diría? Tranquilo, yo tengo bastante dolor que darte"  
Loki no quería más dolor.  
Loki quería bañarse, estaba inmundo.

"Por favor" dijo entrecortado.  
"Por favor, que no me duela más. No puedo aguantarlo más. Haz lo que quieras, enfermo de mierda." Dijo cansado y abatido.

Fandral alzó las cejas. Pensó por unos segundos, se rio y dijo: "Sólo si admites que eres mi perra" Culminando lo dicho, mordió el hombro de Loki.

"No me jodas" dijo torciendo los ojos. Aparte de desubicado, trillado.

"Dilo. Y tal vez, no te duela tanto"

"A la mierda, pues. Soy tu perra. ¿Feliz?" Dijo tedioso.

"Así no, Loki. Ahora, por ser tan maleducado, quiero que lo digas mientras me montas" dijo posicionándolo encima de su pene.

"No, Fandral, ya bas---" y Fandral lo aturdió con una cachetada.

"Vamos" dijo serio.

"Pero---" dijo Loki inseguro.

"Ah, está bien. Siéntate en mi cara. Y ni se te ocurra cuestionarme" dijo Fandral agarrando las caderas de Loki.

Loki no entendía, pero igual lo hizo.

"Quiero que gimas" fue lo último que dijo Fandral antes de empezar a lamer adentro de Loki.

Loki estaba impresionado. Y no controló lo que salía de su boca, pues en verdad, se sentía muy bien.

Fandral se separó un poco "Así es, Loki. Restriégate entre mi lengua, así, buen chico. Sigue gimiendo."

"No, ya. Ya no puedo más, te lo ruego" dijo llorando ante tantas emociones juntas. Humillación. Deseo. Tristeza. Elación. Pertenencia.

"Está bien. Vuelve a montarte. Y cuando lo hagas quiero que digas lo que quiero. Vamos, Loki." Dijo Fandral fascinado.

"Está bien" dijo Loki y se dedicó a montarlo mientras gemía que era su perra. Loki trataba de pensar en Thor, pero hasta eso le daba pena. Loki no estaba preocupado en que Fandral acabara dentro de él, pues, sabía que él solo podía quedar embarazado por su pareja. El matrimonio daba esa facultad.

"Loki, quiero que digas que me amas" dijo Fandral desafiante. "Dilo, y te rellenaré con mi semen. Te llenaré tanto que cuando acabe, va a escurrir por los lados, Loki. Me vas a sentir hasta en la mañana, voy a estar dentro de ti, ¿no te encanta la idea?" Dijo Fandral enamorado de su propia idea.

Loki sólo dijo "Cochino".

"Bueno, ¿lo dirás?" Dijo exaltado.  
"Ni soñando, Fandral" dijo mirándolo desde arriba, se sentía superior entre tanta bajeza.  
"Desearás haberlo dicho, Loki" dijo bajo Fandral.

Agarró a Loki lo empujó de lado, le abrió las piernas, y empezó a cogerlo duro, Loki se quejaba, pero Fandral sólo seguía.

Todo fue más rápido. Fandral acabó adentro de Loki, pero se agarró la base del pene, agarró la mandíbula de Loki, la forzó a abrirse, y terminó de acabar ahí. Loki ya no sentía nada, no le importó. Sólo quería que todo acabara.

"Tragatelo, mi zorrita" dijo Fandral.

Y así Loki lo hizo.


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo se va cuesta abajo.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Loki y Thor se habían escrito. Loki estaba trabajando en una biblioteca, organizando libros en los estantes. Allí, Loki veía fotos guerra en diversos libros. A veces leía novelas, para disipar imágenes corrosivas en su mente.  
Fandral lo visitaba todos los viernes a las 7 de la noche. Ya nadie decía nada. Loki sabía que si lo demandaba nadie le creería, pues, en los años 40, los hombres o mujeres encargados de criar niños eran menos importantes que los que no.  
Si a penas se rumoraba sobre una infidelidad, estos eran apedreados a muerte o encerrados en cajas de acero hasta morir.  
Loki tenía las de perder.

No había recibido el acta de defunción, lo que significaba que Thor estaba ocupado luchando y sobreviviendo por ellos.  
Thor tenía, debía volver.

 

Un día, Loki se despierta, pues tocan a su puerta, era sábado y eran las 5:30 de la mañana. Loki se asusta. Cree que es el acta de defunción.

Es un mensajero.  
Saca una carta.  
Loki firma el recibo y lee la carta:

"Usted está citado por el sr. Odín, al estrado. Se le acusa de adulterio"

Odín.  
A la mierda.  
Odín no le creería a Loki.  
Loki lloraba.  
El de verdad quería adoptar a un niño con Thor.  
De verdad.

Maldito seas, Fandral.

Fandral no visita más a Loki desde entonces. Lo que significa que fue él el que inició el rumor.

Loki no aguantó, agarró una hoja y escribió:

"Thor, sé que tal vez no me respondas, pero aquí, te anexo el documento legal de tu padre citándome por adulterio.

Thor, fui violado.  
Repetidas veces.

Sabes cómo es la ley.  
Nadie me va a creer.

Ya casarnos teniendo el mismo sexo es demasiado.

¿Sabes?  
A veces no duermo esperando que me envíen tu carta de defunción, Thor.

No sé dónde estás.  
No sé qué haces.  
No sé nada.

Ya he perdido las esperanzas, Thor.  
En dos días tengo que ir a la corte.

Tengo miedo, Thor.  
Tal vez, ni siquiera leas esto, así que seré breve.

Aún te sigo amando.

¿Me amas tú a mí?  
¿Qué hago?

Ven, ayúdame.  
Me van a matar"


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor al fin responde.

Loki contaba los dos días que le quedaban de vida.  
Odín seguro se enojaría, pensaría que su hijo se habría casado con una puta.  
Dios santo.

Loki no podía ir a trabajar.  
Pero aun así, les envió el dinero a sus padres a la dirección de Florida que estaba en el telegrama, explicándoles que les amaba, que los extrañaba.  
Loki ni estaba seguro si estaban allí, pero nada ya importaba.

Sif murió de una sobredosis de morfina. Su perro murió de moquillo y la falta de cuidado. Fandral regresó a Essex. Quemaron la casa de Sif.  
Loki mira el libro de recetas cuando se siente solo.  
Sif era toda una bella mujer que nunca fue amada.

Loki estaba solo.  
Pensó en suicidarse, pero aún tenía la esperanza de recibir noticias de Thor.  
En el día siguiente, las recibe:

"Loki,

Hemos estado combatiendo a las fuerzas alemanas durante todo un mes, con escasa comida y medicina, ya mataron a 157 hombres y he perdido muy buenos amigos.

El general me dijo que me voy mañana a Londres. Me muero por verte y sacarte de la miseria en la que yo te he puesto.

Esperando que algún día me perdones, Thor"


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La verdad de las verdades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer! Abrazos!

Loki se baña, se viste de traje, se engoma el pelo, se peina. Se ve en el espejo por tal vez, última vez.

Son las 1 de la tarde ya.  
Y Thor no llega.

Tal vez llegue más tarde.  
Cuando ya sea demasiado tarde.  
Odín lo citó a las dos de la tarde.

Tocan a la puerta; deben ser los hombres de Odín para llevarlo al estrado.

Es Heimdall.  
Heimdall, el mejor amigo de Thor. El médico del pelotón.  
Thor hablaba de él, siempre.

"¿Heimdall?" Dijo Loki plasmado.  
"Loki, muy buenas tardes." Dijo mirándolo desde arriba.  
"Heimdall ahora no puedo atenderte. Debo ver a---"  
"A Odín, lo sé" le dijo calmadamente.  
"No entiendo que pasa. ¿Y Thor? ¿Sabes de él? ¿A qué hora viene?" Dijo Loki mirándolo a los ojos.  
"Thor quiere que tengas esto, Loki" dijo devolviéndole la mirada.  
Loki agarró el sobre, saca el papel y temblando, lee:

“El soldado Thor Odinson ha falle---“   
“No, no, no leeré más” Dijo llorando. No podía ser verdad  
“Él quería que la recibieras tú. Que te la diera yo” Dijo sobándole la espalda, mientras Loki lloraba.  
“¿Cómo fue?” Dijo roto. Con razón la última carta era tan impersonal. Thor no es así. Ahora…  
¿Quién lo defendería?  
“Fue una bomba. No lo vio venir” Dijo calmado, pues quería transmitirle eso a Loki. Pues, la muerte es natural después de todo.

Loki sintió que todo su ser se quebraba en ese instante.  
Heimdall expresó:  
“Una noche, hablando de ti, me hizo prometer eso. Él no quería que cualquiera te la diera. Sólo yo. Las cartas que enviaste en su ausencia están aquí también en este sobre" dijo suavemente.

"¡No! ¡No quiero más esa cosa! ¡No! ¡No!" Lloró golpeando el pecho de Heimdall "El me juró que iba a volver" dijo rojo de la furia.

Heimdall sabía que esto pasaría. Ya había practicado con anterioridad cómo le iba notificar esto a Loki. No quería demostrarle que él también había llorado, quería darle fuerza a Loki.  
"¿Qué vas a hacer, Loki?" Dijo sobándole la espalda.

"Tengo que ver a Odín. Ahora todo cuadra con su historia. Thor muerto y yo engañándolo." Dijo llorando todavía. El golpe había sido muy duro. El todavía esperaba a Thor.

"Déjame llevarte entonces. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes" dijo caminando con él fuera de la casa.

El juicio con Odín fue la experiencia más agonizante que Loki vivió en su vida. Nadie le dejó hablar. Odín, dolido, le dijo que Loki era como un hijo para él, que no esperaba esto de él. La sentencia fue una caja de acero sumergida en el fondo del mar.  
Loki no lloró en el juicio.

Loki, siendo encerrado, miró el cielo por última vez y sonrió, pronto vería a Thor.

Tal vez, allí, adoptarían a un perrito.


End file.
